Mercury
Mercury's first appearance on Neptune's youtube channel was Ceres + Planets | Jokes on you] and his last appearance (Not including the intro) was Mercury + Sedna | Ah , deaf again! . Mercury was very scared at first , he had no idea what he was suppose to do , he thought the planets knew what they were doing but that was simply not the case . Billions of years ago , Earth used to bully Mercury so Mercury got her friend Theia and threw Theia into Earth . Sun was surprised and Mercury was proud and Sun told Mercury to stop , Earth tried to dodge Theia but it was to late , Theia collided with Earth and then Theia died . Earth had rings and was scared about the rings but before Earth had rings , Saturn came over and told her that the rings are no harm . Earth did not like her rings because she thought they were ugly so she threw them away but then Theia formed into the Moon . Earth was so happy but Mercury was jealous because he had no moon but he did have Sun to talk to . Mercury said sorry to Earth for throwing Theia into her but Earth was fine because Theia is still alive but in a different form , Earth also said sorry for her constant bullying , Earth and Mercury are now friends. Textingstory On Mercury + Sedna | Ah , deaf again! Sedna wanted to get something over with with Mercury but got of track , Mercury said "What" as to be confused but Sedna said he was deaf . Mercury needed to rest but Sedna would not leave him alone . Mercury was getting confused and Sedna called him abusive . Sedna said abusive because in the Pokemon games , when a pokemon gets confused they either hit them selves or attack the other opponent with no problem . Mercury said "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" to Sedna but she replied with "No I'm Sedna " Mercury , at this point , was getting annoyed and posted some angry and sick emojis and Sedna only just found out that Mercury was sick . Mercury was so annoyed he started swearing all of a sudden (Mercury never normally swears) and Sedna replied with "Ok I will turn of the light switch" Mercury wanted to sleep butSedna said something nice to Mercury , she said "Polite" and Mercury was confused and asked "what?!" and she was being silly again and said "deaf again" . After that Mercury started to scream like word . Sedna was confused and put question marks , Mercury replied with "Deaf" But Sedna did not put what in her message , when she texted that to Mercury said that she just texted what . The video ended with Sedna saying "Okay... BYE" On Ceres + Planets | Jokes on you Ceres was telling jokes to Almost every planet + the Moon . Ceres was asking Mercury for some curry because Mer-Curry and Mercury sarcastically laughed. On Mercury + GQ Lupi b | Who the hell are you!? Mercury got a mysterious text from someone called GQ Lupi b , Mercury was freaked out and started to swear . GQ Lupi b introduced her self and Ceres randomly joined the chat and called her freaky . Mercury told Ceres to shut up because it was rude . Mercury asked GQ Lupi b who gave her this contact , she replied with "Some dude named the fun" and Mercury corrected her with "You mean the Sun?" GQ Lupi b knew she got the name wrong but now she knows . Mercury asked her if she was a star or a planet , she had no idea even though she should know , she looked on wikipedia and it said that she was an Exoplanet but she and Mercury got confused with the star that GQ Lupi b orbits (GQ Lupi b is a Exoplanet)(GQ Lupi us a star) Mercury said that wikipedia is a bad source for information but GQ Lupi b said everyone makes mistakes and Mercury agreed to that . She wanted to give Mercury a fact , the fact was that she is bigger than Jupiter , Mercury replied with "BLOODY HELL YOU BIGGER THAN ME!!" . GQ Lupi b only just found out that she was talking to Mercury , Mercury was confused because she texted him fist . Mercury wanted to leave but he forgot that GQ Lupi b could also text the Sun , the 7 remaining planets and the 5 dwarf planets , GQ Lupi b wanted to text Venus next. GQ Lupi b mistakenly called Venus a "he" instead of a she. Category:Planet Category:Rocky Planet Category:Males Category:No Moons Category:No rings Category:No Rings